paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Millie
Millie belongs to me, Lunar Lex, and is co-owned with my sister (since she came up with the idea of her). She is a naturally dull purple-furred poodle, and is Benjamin's little sister, and one of Skye's cousins. She works as a train conductor, and isn't an offical member of the Paw Patrol. Personality Millie is very nice, but not as feminine as her older brother. She enjoys big adventures and playing in the dirt. She isn't a fashionista at all, despite her breed. Even if Skye is her cousin, she doesn't really hang out with her that much and prefers hanging out with the other tomboys. Millie isn't that sensitive, and it takes a lot to offend her. So, she's used to teasing and if someone's bullying her, she'll just talk back to them. Millie is a delivery pup, like Symon. However, she specializes in heavy and/or land deliveries, while he specializes in lighter, and/or air ones. Bio Millie was born to two poodles named Hugo and Camille when her brother Benjamin asked for a sibling. He'd always try to spoil her, sometimes even getting her into trouble. However, their parents were always watching, so nothing bad happened. When she was older and her brother joined the Paw Patrol, she decided to check them out and help Symon make a delivery when his jetpack malfunctioned (this was before Zosha became his trainee). She doesn't help on missions often, but comes around when she can. Appearance Millie is a dull purple poodle. Her fur isn't dyed, she was born that way, like how Everest was born purple. Her main coat color is a regular dull purple, while she has pale purple fluff on her head and ears. A ball of fluff at the tip of her tail and fluff around her paws is also that same light purple. Her eyes are magenta. When she isn't wearing her uniform, she has a fluffy pale-purple area around her back and her chest. Uniform Millie wears a golden top with a white train conductor's hat that has golden stripes. Her tag has a picture of train tracks on it. Trivia Tools *Extra whistles *Bag for holding things (Just in case) Vehicle *Millie drives a long golden train with a front engine and two cars that can carry pretty much anything. However, it cannot convert into a doghouse and is parked near her owner's house, since she isn't an official member. It's a special kind of train since it doesn't operate on tracks. Catchphrases *"Let's get back on the tracks!" *"Don't be silly, call up Millie!" Crush Millie didn't realize it, but Sparkle had a crush on her for a while. Later when they were teens, Sparkle confessed his love to Millie, and she said she'd gladly be his girlfriend and the two started dating. After a few years, they got married and Millie had five pups named Angelo, Ringo, Cricket, Twilight and Gelato. Random *Her fur was originally going to be just dyed purple, but I scrapped that idea when I saw that Everest was naturally purple. *Her original name was Piper. *She loves her brother, Benjamin, even if he does treat her like a baby sometimes. Category:Poodles Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Unofficial member Category:Pups related to Skye